Lost in an Alternate Universe
by RobotwtsuwanBat
Summary: Co-author with ShadowHawk, RoboCop is somehow transported in the Bubblegum Crisis 2040 universe.
1. Prologue

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Prologue  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We don't own the characters involved.  
  
Detroit, the Near Future...  
Welcome to Hell. A city ravaged by crime. Another company brought out Omni Consumer Products from Kanemitsu Corporation. The construction of Delta City soon followed after words. At the old Stark Enterprises warehouse at the docks a gun deal was going on. "You could take on an army," said the seller.  
"Yeah, well that's what we need," said one of the buyers. "We want to take on the Detroit Metropolitan Police Department."  
"You sure you want to do that?" asked the seller, a little shocked.  
"Why?" asked another buyer.  
"The robot cop," said the seller.  
"Fuck him," said the first buyer, smugly.  
At that time a Detroit Police car came crashing though a warehouse door. "What the hell?" asked a third buyer.  
From what they saw whoever was inside was doing something and then opened the door. Out stepped Robocop. He had his machine arm (the machine gun, missile launcher, and flamethrower in one thing seen in Robocop 3) on. His upper right leg opened and out came his Auto-9 (his regular gun). He grabbed it. His raised both of his arms. "Police Officer, you are under arrest," said Robocop.  
The three buyers ten henchmen, and the seller pulled out AK-47s, M-16s, Czechs, and Uzis and fired. Robocop fired his machine attachment of his machine arm and Auto-9. Six of the henchmen fell. Robocop fired a missile and destroyed the machine guns the seller was going to give to the buyers. "Damn it," said the seller. Robocop continued to fire at the men. The last four henchmen fell. The buyers looked at Robocop.  
"Your move, creeps," said Robocop. The buyers dropped their guns. The seller however continued to fire. Robocop fired the flamethrower part of his machine arm, torching the seller's arm. In pain, the seller dropped his weapon. At that moment Medivacs and SWAT teams came in, led by one of Robocop's true friends, Sergeant John Reed.  
Reed looked around. "Murphy, you think next time we do a gun raid, you can avoid killing all the henchmen?" asked Reed, jokingly.  
Robocop looked at Reed.  
"Well, at least that's over," said Robocop. He put his gun back in hid right leg. The leg then closed. Robo then took off the machine arm and reattached his left hand. His then picked up his machine arm in his left hand. A pink light showed up.  
"Get back," said Robocop. The pink light disappeared and so did Robocop.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Chapter 1: First Encounters  
By RobotwtsuwanBat & ShadowHawk  
  
WE don't own the characters involved.  
  
Megalo City, formerly Tokyo, 2040...  
Two people, a boy and girl, were walking down an alleyway, until they saw a pink light. When the pink light disappeared, Robocop stepped from it. "Where am I at?" asked Robocop.  
"Why the hell would a Boomer ask where he is?" asked the boy.  
"Let's get outta here," said the girl. The two people left. Robocop looked around him. This place didn't look like Detroit. He saw a Boomer on a rampage. He changed from his left hand to his machine arm. He then got out his Auto-9 and raced to the Boomer. Hr stood in front of it. "Freeze, you are under arrest for destruction of private & public property," said Robocop.  
"What do you think you are, fellow Boomer?" asked the rouge Boomer.  
"I am Robocop." The Boomer blasted at Robocop. Robocop flew into a taxi.  
"THAT WAS MY TAXI!!!" yelled the driver.  
"You are also under arrest for assaulting a police officer," said Robocop.  
"Shut up," said the Boomer. This Boomer was a cyborg. Robocop raised both of his arms and began firing.  
  
Megalo City Advanced Police Department...  
Everyone was at their desks until..."All units, we have reports of two Boomers fighting each other on Main Street," said the dispatcher over the intercom.  
Daley Wong got up. "Shhesh, two Boomers beating the shit outta each other?" he asked his partner, Leon McNichol.  
"Look, they are on a rampage and we gotta stop them," said Leon.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
Quincy Rosenkreutz was at his desk. A man came in. "Sir, we have reports of two Boomers fighting each other," said the man.  
"Find out what you can," said Quincy.  
  
Main Street...  
Robocop soon saw that the Boomer was wearing metal, so he changed strategies. He put his gun back and fired a missile at the Voomer's left leg. The Boomer ran before it hit. The Boomer blasted an energy blast at Robocop's chestplate, denting it and causing Robocop to fly into another car. Robocop got up. Robocop fired his flamethrower at the Boomer. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!!!" roared the Boomer in pain. "You are going to die for that."  
"As I said before you are under arrest," said Robocop.  
An energy blast hit the two cyborgs. The Boomer and Robocop looked up to see The Knight Sabers. "Divide and conquer," ordered Sylia Stingray. Sylia and Nene Romanova ran towards the Boomer. Priss Asagiri and Linna Yamazaki raced towards Robocop.  
"You are under arrest for obstruction of justice," said Robocop.  
"Yeah right," said Priss. Priss began firing. Some of the blasts punched holes in Robocop's chestplate. The Boomer looked and saw what saw going on. He fired an energy blast at Robocop. Robocop flew into an abandoned building. The Boomer blasted the building enough times to collapse on Robocop, burying him in tons of rubble.  
The Boomer laughed. "I got him. Next?" said the Boomer. But something was moving in the debris. Robocop rose out of the rubble, dented but alive. His power level was down to 60%. That was the last straw. Two A.D. Police cruisers arrived. In one were Leon and Daley. The two officers in the other stepped out.  
"FREEZE!!!" said one cop. The Boomer fired an energy blast killing the two cops. Robocop raced to get his left hand back on after removing his machine arm. After doing that he raced and got one of the dead cops blasters and began firing at the Boomer.  
"You are under arrest for murder, destruction of private property, destruction of public property, damage to police property, and attempted assault," said Robocop. The Boomer staggered. The Knight Sabers began blasting at Robocop. Robocop flew into a car, which turned over due to Robocop hitting the front of it.  
"Freeze, Boomer," yelled Leon, pointing his blaster at Robocop.  
"Better do as he say," said Daley. Robocop got up. Leon fired at the car behind Robocop, causing it to explode and hurl Robocop into the A.D. Police car that Daley and Leon were in.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
Quincy was watching the news. "I thought you said two Boomers were fighting each other," said Quincy.  
"That's what the news said," stated the scientist.  
"Find out what you can about him," ordered Quincy.  
  
Main Street...  
Robocop got up. Robocop's power level was at 40% now. "Stay down," ordered Leon. Robocop pulled out his Auto-9 and fired it near Leon's feet. Robocop walked towards Leon.  
"You can't scare me," said Leon. Robocop put his gun back, took the blaster, and walked pass Leon and Daley.  
The Boomer looked up from his battle. "YOU ARE STILL FUNCTIONING?" asked the Boomer, loudly.  
Robocop fired the blaster, full power at the Boomers chest. It then exploded. Priss fired at Robocop. Robocop staggered and fell. "You are under arrest," Robocop said.  
Robocop looked at the Knight Sabers. "Something wrong with him," stated Linna.  
Robocop fell down. Robocop was about to shut down in 5...4...3...2...1... Robocop went offline. "Something's wrong," said Nene. Sylia ran towards Robocop and tried to pick him up.  
"Help me," said Sylia. The other Sabers ran and grabbed hold of Robocop and put him in their vehicle. Sylia ran back and grabbed Robo's machine arm and put it in.  
"Why do we have him?" asked Priss.  
Sylia looked at Priss. "To study him," was all she said.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
Quincy was watching the news. "I want to know what the cyborg is," ordered Quincy.  
"Yes, sir," said a scientist.  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Chapter 2: Who are you?  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We don't own the characters involved.  
  
The Knight Sabers Headquarters...  
The Knight Sabers had arrived back at their HQ. They still had their armor on but not their helmets. Sylia was leaning over Robocop, fixing him. "Well, that's it. He's repaired," stated the Sabers leader, put the repaired chestplate back on, Robocop didn't have his helmet on.  
"What is he?" asked Linna.  
"A cyborg," said Sylia. She began to access Robo's memories. She began to play one of Robo's memories on a screen.  
"Cops don't like me, so I don't like cops. Nenenenenenenenenenenenenenenen. BOOOM!!!"  
"Hhhhhhnuhhhhh."  
"He's all yours."  
"Hey, pretty boy. Look this way."  
"BLAM!!! BOOM!!! BLAM!!! BOOM!!! BLAM!!! BOOM!!! Ahhhhhhh, Rrrroggghh, Ahhhhhhhh, hhhhhhunnnn."  
"Fun's over. BLAM!!!"  
The memory of Murphy's "death" at the hands of Clarence Boddicker was finished playing on the screen. "Oh, my," stated Linna, shocked.  
"Ever heard of the idea of alternate universes?" asked Sylia.  
"What has that got to do with him?" asked Priss.  
"He may be from an alternate universe," stated Sylia. "I'll find out more."  
  
Main Street...  
An entire squad of A.D. Police officers was there. Leon was looking at where Robocop shot at the ground. He saw some shell casings. "9 millimeter and M-4 bullets?" Leon asked himself. He walked over to a man. "What were the Boomers doing?"  
"The one that blew up was on a rampage. The one that the Sabers took was actually trying to stop it," said the witness.  
Leon walked over to his partner. "What is it?" asked Daily.  
"Whatever the Sabers took, it ain't a Boomer," said Leon.  
"Why is that?" asked Daily.  
"Boomers don't shoot bullets from 9mm or M-4 guns," said Leon.  
"So?" asked Daily.  
"He was trying to stop the Boomer," said Leon.  
  
The Knight Sabers HQ...  
Robocop was still asleep. His helmet was back on. "From what I got from his memory banks, he WAS a man, a cop known as Alex Murphy," said Sylia. "He was an officer of the Detroit Metropolitan Police Department."  
"So how'd he end up here?" asked Priss.  
"Genom is experimenting with Interdimensional technology," said Linna.  
"Two people did report a pink light, so he may be from another universe," said Sylia.  
"Well, the A.D. Police just called for a search for him," said Nene.  
"He's also called Robocop," said Sylia. "A cyborg police officer."  
  
Inside Robocop's mind...  
Inside he was dreaming of an old partner and a killer. "Drop pig or he gets it."  
"Take the shot, Murphy."  
"I can't, John."  
"What are you prepared to do?"  
Murphy put the gun down. "Sorry, John."  
"So am I."  
"See he's smart...smart and dead." The killer was about to shoot Murphy when John elbowed the killer in the face. John then pulled out his gun and... "BLAM!!!"...shot and killed the killer.  
He went to another memory, one with another old partner at trial.   
"We heard damaging testimony of Timothy Malloy."  
"How does it feel to know you put your own partner behind bars? HE WAS A DIRTBAG, MURPH, A FUCKING DIRTBAG."  
Robocop's mind switched to another memory, one with another partner, a woman, and a man. "You wanna get in there, you're gonna have to shoot though us."  
"I don't have a huge problem with that." "BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAT!!!"  
  
In Reality...  
Robocop woke up. He got up and grabbed his machine arm. The Knight Sabers looked to see Robocop awake. "Freeze. Detroit Police. You are under arrest for reckless endangerment, assaulting an officer, kidnapping, destruction of public property, destruction of private property, and damage to police property," said Robocop.  
"We just saved you," stated Priss.  
Robocop looked at Priss. "I have a job to do," said Robocop. "Somewhere, there is a crime happening." Robocop turned and headed for the door. He then looked at Sylia. Another memory came up.  
"Alex, I have something very important to tell you."  
"What is it, Ellen?"  
"I love you very much."  
"Hey is something wrong with him?" asked Linna.  
"Who are you?" asked Robocop, pointing at Sylia.  
"I'm Sylia Stingray," said the Knight Saber's leader. "Why do you ask, Alex?"  
"How do you know my name?" asked Robocop.  
"I accessed your memory," said Sylia.  
"You are vigilantes," said Robocop. "Come quietly or there will be...trouble."  
"Do you really think you'll stop us?" asked Priss. He switching hands in switched hands which he was holding he machine arm. With his machine arm being held in his left hand, he was able to access his Auto-9. He got his Auto-9.  
"I am not in the mood," said Robocop. "Dead or alive, you're coming with me."  
At that point, Mackie, Sylia's brother, came in, though the door. "Yo, sis what's goin' on?" asked Mackie, before he saw Robocop. When he did see him, Mackie said, "OH, SHIT!!!"  
Robocop saw the door, pushed Mackie aside, and walked though it. "Thank you," Robocop said, as he put his gun back in its holster. He walked out of the building. He saw a man talking on a cell phone, next to a car. Robocop walked to the man. "I need to borrow your vehicle for police use," said Robocop.  
The man looked at Robocop. "Uh, hang on," he said to who he saw talking to on the phone. He handed Robocop the keys.  
"Thank you," said Robocop. Robo got in and drove off. He needed to know where he was. He stopped at an electronics store. He looked at a Television.  
"As usual, Genom and its chairman Quincy Rosenkreutz is denying any connection to the rampage," said a reporter. A memory of Robocop's came to him.  
"What's your name, son?"  
"Murphy."  
"Robocop 2 will seek out every laboratory and rid our city of Nuke. Oh, yes thing will be quieter with this boy around."  
"Cain let's step outside."  
"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Murphy is it?"  
"My friends call me Murphy. You call me...Robocop."  
Robocop punched the window. He still didn't know where he was. He tipped on a person's shoulder. "Where am I?" asked Robo.  
The person looked at Robocop. "M-Megalo City," said the man. "U-Used to be T-Tokyo." Robocop put two and two together. Genom must have been behind what he fought and had a hand in the city's market.  
"Thank you," he said as he got back in the car and drove off.  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Chapter 3: Not Again

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Chapter 3: Not Again  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We don't own the characters involved.  
  
The Knight Sabers HQ...  
The Knight Sabers were now in their civilian clothes. "Okay, despite making a tracker, I want everyone on full alert, understood?" said Sylia.  
"Yeah," said Priss.  
  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
Brian Mason was looking at footage of Robocop and the Boomer battle. "Hmmmm, so the so-called second 'Boomer' is a cyborg," said Mason. "What does Quincy want with it?"  
"He wants the cyborg destroyed at all costs," said a scientist.  
"Well, I want you to just capture it," said Mason. "He could prove useful to us."  
"But this time, Quincy is adamant," said the scientist. "He wants his orders followed."  
"To hell with Quincy," said Mason.  
  
A.D. Police Headquarters...  
Ellise Drake and Charles Sweager was at their desks when Leon and Daily came in. "The chief want to see you about the cyborg," said Charles.  
"Does anyone know where Nene is?" asked Ellise.  
"No," said Charles.  
Leon and Daley walked into Chief Nicholas Roland's office. "What is it?" asked Leon.  
"WHY DID YOU FUCK UP...AGAIN?" asked Nicholas. "You let the Knight Sabers take the second Boomer."  
"Sir, it might not be a Boomer," said Leon. "I'll keep an eye on it."  
"Good," said Nicholas. "We'll try to see if it's a new model Boomer."  
  
Hugh Geit...  
A guard looked out the window to see a car come up. The guard walked up to it. "Pal, you're illegally parked," he said.  
Out of the car stepped Robocop. "You care to get out of my way?" asked Robocop.  
The guard moved out of the way. Robocop grabbed his machine arm and walked into an elevator. The elevator doors closed. "Security, we got a problem," said the guard.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
A man ran into Quincy's office. "SIR, A GUARD AT HUGH GEIT HAS REPORTED THE CYBORG BEING THERE," said the man.  
"Good, kill him," said Quincy. "Kill the cyborg."  
  
A.D. Police HQ...  
Everyone looked at a secretary. "Sir, there's a Boomer break-in at the Hugh Geit building."  
"I want everyone in full body armor there NOW!!!" ordered Nicholas. Everyone left the officer area.  
  
Hugh Geit...  
Robocop reached the top floor. He got his machine arm attached. He saw that no one was at the offices. Mason and five Military Boomers came though. "There's the 'Boomer'. Get him," ordered Mason. Robocop's left leg opened, reveling another gun. Robocop grabbed it and fired it at Mason. Mason ran. Robocop put the gun back. Robocop then removed his left hand and put on the machine arm. Robocop targeted one of the shoulder missile launchers and fired at it. The Boomer blew up. Robocop ran into a freight elevator. The Boomers followed. Robocop hit the down button. The elevator went down.  
"You must surrender," said a Boomer.  
"You are under arrest," said Robocop.  
"Shut up," said another Boomer. Robocop aimed for the missile launchers on two Boomers. He fired at them and they blew up. The two last Boomers fired missile at Robocop. They hit the floor near Robo's feet. Robocop fell down. The Boomers walked towards Robocop. The Boomers looked at Robocop.  
"Well, he's down," said a Boomer. "What do you want to do with it?"  
"Take him back to Mason," said the second Boomer.  
Robocop got up and his interface needle came out of his right hand. He slammed into a hole in the first Boomer's back. The Boomer fired its missiles but they hit the second Boomer.  
"What did you do?" asked the Boomer.  
"I interfaced with you," said Robocop. Robo removed his spike from the Boomer.  
"Why are you programmed different, Boomer?" asked the Boomer.  
"Because, I am a COP," said Robocop. Robocop fired at the Boomer's sight sensors. He then changed from his machine arm back to his left hand. "I serve the Public Trust, protect the innocent, and uphold the law." Robocop stopped the elevator. The elevator was on the first floor. A group of A.D. Police officers were outside.  
"Boomer, give up," said Nicholas. Robocop just walked on. "FIRE!!!"  
Twelve men in K-11 Powered Armor showed up. Robocop removed his left hand and put on his machine arm. He fired the missile at the ground under two of them. It hit its target. They fell. Robocop removed his machine arm, reattached his left hand, and ran to the car. He got in and drove off. "Are you all right?" asked Nicholas.  
"Fine," said one of the officers.  
"I'm okay," said the other.  
Nicholas got in a Police car. "After them," he ordered.  
Three police cars: one with Leon & Daily in it, another with Ellise & Charles, and the one Nicholas chased Robocop. Robocop looked out the rear view mirror. A blast from Leon's blaster blew off the driver side door. Robocop peered out enough to see the tires. He pulled out his gun and fired at the tire of Leon and Daily's car. The car swerved out of control and hit Ellise and Charles's car. "Are you all right?" asked Leon.  
"Fine," said Ellise.  
"Is that guy nuts?" asked Charles.  
"Well, he knows what to do," said Daley.  
Nicholas continued to chase Robocop. "FRREZE!!!" Nicholas yelled. Robocop fired at the tires of Nicholas's car. It swerved out of control and crashed into a parked car. "DAMN IT!!!" yelled Nicholas.  
Robocop drove off.  
  
Sylia Stingray's home...  
Meishio Hesodnn saw Sylia come in. "Welcome back, Madam," said Meishio. "How was the group?"  
"Thank you and fine," said Sylia.  
  
The Hot Legs Bar...  
Priss came in. "Well, where have ya been?" asked Maxon.  
"I was visiting someone," said Priss.  
"Figures," said Jaid.  
"Ready for tonight?" asked Fox.  
"Yeah," said Priss.  
  
A.D Police HQ...  
Nene came in to see Nicholas, Ellise, Charles, Leon and Daily back at their desks. "Where were you?" asked Nicholas.  
"Nowhere, just checking something out," said Nene.  
  
Hugh Geit...  
Kain Smith and Misae were looking at the place. A car came up and Linna got out. "What happened?" asked Linna.  
"A Boomer trashed the place," said Kain.  
"The one that wasn't destroyed," said Misae.  
  
K's Garage...  
Nigel Kirkland was working on a car when he walked to a TV and turned it on. "BREAKING NEWS!!! The Boomer that disappeared from the battle scene is responsible for the destruction of five more," said the news reporter.  
Mackie came in. "Shhesh, what now?" he asked.  
  
Sylia's home...  
Sylia turned on the tracker and then activated all off the Sabers' beepers.  
  
A.D.P. HQ...  
Nene looked at the device. "Gotta go," she said. She then left.  
  
The Hot Legs Bar...  
"Oh, shit," said Priss. "I'm gonna have to leave," Priss said as she was leaving.  
  
Hugh Geit...  
Linna got in her car and left. "Better be good," she thought.  
  
A few minutes later and at the Sabers' HQ...  
The Knight Sabers were in their armor and were heading over there. "I think Genom's after him," said Sylia.  
"He destroyed six Boomers," said Linna. "So, it likely.  
  
A half-hour later...  
Robocop replayed the memories of the encounter. "There's the 'Boomer'. Get him."  
The gun in Robo's left leg contains Trackers and the one he fired at Mason stuck and he was tracking Mason. Robocop lifted his head and saw the Knight Sabers in front of him. He stopped and got out. "What do you want?" asked Robocop.  
"We know Genom's after you," said Sylia. "Let us help.  
Robocop sighed. "All right," said Robo.  
  
To be continued...  



	5. Chapter 4: Upgrade

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Chapter 4: Upgrade  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We don't own the characters involved.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
Mason headed for Quincy's office. "Hello, sir," he said.  
"How could you?" Quincy asked.  
"How could I what?" asked Mason.  
"You sent five Boomers to try and capture the cyborg," Quincy said.  
"I was only thinking of what we could learn about him," Mason stated.  
"Bullshit," Quincy said. "Don't try that again."  
"But, sir, he could prove valuable to us," Mason said.  
"ENOUGH," yelled Quincy. "You won't go after him again to test him again. He'll   
be destroyed, got it?"  
"Yes, sir," Mason lied as he left. Mason still wanted to test Robocop.  
  
Knight Sabers HQ...  
The Knight Sabers and Robocop arrived there. Priss and Nene headed for their own   
ways. "Give me your weapons," said Sylia to Robocop. Robocop handed the Auto-9   
and Machine arm to her.  
"There," Robocop said.  
"Linna, tell him about Genom and Boomers," said Sylia.  
"Sure," said Linna. Linna and Robocop walked towards the door.  
"After the Earthquake of 2034, Tokyo was rebuilt using Boomers built Genom.   
Boomers are supposed to help people, but a lot of them go rouge. Sylia formed   
the Knight Sabers to fight them. I'm latest addition to the group. I, sadly,   
also work for Genom," she explained.  
"Members of the company are involved, I take it," said Robocop.  
"Pretty much," said Linna. "The armor are called hardsuits. They are equipped   
with weapons to help us fight them."  
"Who was the boy I met, while leaving?" asked Robocop.  
"Mackie, Sylia's brother," said Linna.  
"Family," said Robocop. Inside, Robocop replayed another memory.  
"I want to be just like you when I grow up."  
"Can you do that, Dad?"  
"Something wrong?" asked Linna.  
Robocop turned to Linna. "Nothing," he said.  
  
K's Garage...  
Nigel was working on a motorcycle when Priss came up. "Well, what brings you   
here?" Nigel asked.  
"Motor's messed up," Priss said.  
  
A.D.P.D. HQ...  
Leon was at the shooting area. The fact that Robocop had used bullets still had   
him disturbed. "Why the hell would a Boomer use bullets," thought Leon.  
Daily came in. "Still wondering about the 'Boomer', huh?" he asked.  
"Yea," said Leon.  
"Well, we don't know who made it or why it uses bullets," said Daily.  
"Wong, I'm busy here," said Leon.  
"Okay," Daily said as he left.  
Nene came in. "Hello, Leonardo," she said.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Leon shouted.  
"Well, bye," Nene said.  
  
Knight Sabers HQ...  
Robocop was checking the history of Tokyo/Megalo City. He leaned back in the   
chair he was in. "So, The cop I met and the Sabers are the good guy," he   
thought.  
Sylia came in. "The weapons are ready," she said. Robocop got up and followed   
her into the training room. She handed him the Auto-9. "Fire it," she said,   
pointing to a hologram of a Boomer. Robocop began firing it at the hologram. It   
was firing laser blast at rapid fire pace. Robocop stopped.  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
"Upgraded your weapons," she said. "Try the Machine arm."  
He removed his left hand and put on the Machine arm. He fired the machine gun   
part of it. It also shot laser blasts at rapid fire pace. He then tried the   
missile launcher part of it. It shot out energy blasts that caused explosions.   
He then tried the flamethrower. The flamethrower wasn't upgraded. "I see the   
flamethrower wasn't upgraded," Robocop said as he removed the machine arm and   
put his left hand back on and his Auto-9 back in its holster.  
"Well, that was already dangerous to Boomers," Sylia said. "Genom's been   
experimenting with Interdimensional technology. I think that's why you are   
here."  
"Very likely," said Robocop. "Why did you bring me here the first time?"  
"To test and save you," Sylia said. "Besides, you didn't seem like a Boomer."  
"That's true," said Robocop.  
"Look, Alex," said Sylia. "I'll try to get you back to your universe."  
"Thank you," said Robocop. Then Robocop went back to the table he was on when he   
was first there, undid the drills that held his helmet, put it on another table,   
and went to "sleep".  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
Mason was in his office. He began to rub his neck when he felt something. He   
picked it up. "So, the robot put a tracker on me," he thought. "Hook, line, and   
bait."  
  
K's Garage...  
Nigel got done fixing Priss's motorcycle. "Here ya go," he said.  
"Here," she said giving him the money it cost to fix it. She then got on and   
left.  
  
The Knight Sabers H.Q....  
Linna was that Robocop was asleep. "Look, Sylia, I'm gonna go," said Linna.  
"Bye," said Sylia.  
  
Inside Robocop's mind...  
Robocop was remembering sometime after the incident with John and the killer who   
John killed. "Where are you transferring to?" asked John.  
"Metro West," Alex said.  
"Pretty rough."  
"Yeah, well."  
"Alex, the guy would have walked..."  
"Don't say it."  
"You're always welcomed to come back."  
Robocop woke up. Sylia held a sling with two attachments on it and the Machine   
arm. "Thought this would make it easier to keep up with the gun arm and hand,"   
she said as she put the Machine arm on one of the attachments. She then put it   
on the table that Robo's helmet was on.  
"Thanks," said Robocop. He then went back to sleep as Sylia left.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
Mason got on the commlink with a scientist. "I want Boomers all over the first   
floor," ordered Mason.  
"But, sir..." stated the doctor.  
"But, nothing," said Mason. "GET IT DONE!"  
"Yes, sir," said the scientist. Mason leaned back and smirked.  
  
The Knight Sabers H.Q....  
Robocop was having a dream based on a memory.  
  
In Robocop's mind...  
"They made this to honor him."  
"No."  
"Your husband is dead."  
"No."  
"I don't know you."  
"This can't be happening."  
Robocop woke up. He got up and grabbed his helmet. He put it on and put the   
nails in place. He then grabbed sling that the Machine arm was now attached to.   
He put it over his shoulder. He walked to the armory and grabbed some blasters.   
He then walked to the garage and took a motorcycle. He got on and rode off.  
  
The Hot Legs Bar...  
Priss arrived. "Sorry, I had to leave," she said. "I had some business to take   
care off."  
"Let's start then," said Maxon.  
  
A half-hour later, on a road...  
Robocop stopped. He looked up and saw he was at Genom Headquarters. He got off   
and entered. "Where are the executives offices?" Robocop asked.  
"Top floor," said the guard.  
"Where is the development lab that the Interdimensional technology is" Robocop   
asked.  
"Top secret," said the guard.  
Robocop grabbed the guard by the shirt. "Where's the development lab where   
Interdimensional technology is?" asked Robocop.  
"B-basement," the guard said, frightened.  
"Thank you," said Robocop.  
"You're not going anywhere," said a voice.  
Robocop turned around to see Mason and ten Boomers. "You're mine," Mason said.  
"Yeah, right," said Robocop. Robocop switched from his left hand to his machine   
arm and blasted all ten Boomers to bits. Mason ducked. He then got on an   
elevator and headed for the top floor.  
"Damn, better warn Qunicy," said Mason.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 5: Now or Never

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Chapter 5: Now or Never  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We don't own the characters involved.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
The elevator Robocop was in stopped. Robocop got out and walked towards Quincy's office. He kicked down the door. Quincy looked up. "YOU'RE THAT DAMN CYBORG!!!" exclaimed Quincy.  
"Yes, I am," said Robocop. Robocop raised his gun at Quincy. "Are you Quincy Rosenkreutz?"  
"Yes," said Quincy.  
"If I do not make it out of this universe, I am taking you in," said Robocop. "Call off the Boomers."  
"It'll be done," said Quincy. Robocop left the office. Quincy got on the commlink. "I WANT ALL BOOMERS TO DESTORY THAT FUCKING CYBORG!!!"  
  
The Elevator...  
Robocop got on, knowing Quincy will likely not do as he said. The elevator stopped at the basement. Robocop got off to see that there are Boomers all over. Robocop looked around. He pulled out his gun. With his machine arm attached, he began to fire at the Boomers. The Boomers fired back. Twenty Boomers were destroyed, thirty damaged. Robocop fell. He got a message a his screen: "POWER LEVER: 70%." Robocop continued on to the lab. A missile hit Robocop. Robocop fell and got back up. A Boomer got up. Robocop fired a blast at the missile launcher. The Boomer blew up and damaged some of the structure. Some of the ceiling and floor collapsed, burying Robocop.  
  
Quincy's office...  
The building shook. "I have to put my felling about the A.D.P.D. aside and call them here," thought Quincy. Quincy got on a commlink. "Mason, are you there?"  
"I'm here," said Mason.  
"Get off your ass and call the A.D.P.D.," said Quincy.  
"But, sir...your feelings toward the A.D.P.D...." said Mason.  
"DO IT!!!" ordered Quincy.  
"Yes, sir," said Mason.  
  
A.D.P.D. Headquarters...  
"Calling all units, the cyborg is at Genom Headquarters," said the dispatcher.  
"All right, officers," ordered Nicholas, "Double time."  
"Well, Let's go," said Daily.  
Leon got to his desk. "I'm ready."  
"Let's go," said Nicholas.  
  
Knight Sabers H.Q....  
Sylia headed towards the lab. She was that Robocop was gone. She got on a commlink. "Priss, Linna, Nene, Murphy's gone," she said, concerned.  
  
A.D.P.D. H.Q....  
Nene ran of to a computer console. She pulled out her commlink. Nene heard Sylia's message. "On my way," Nene said.  
  
The Hot Legs Bar...  
Priss was done signing when she heard the commlink. "I'm coming," Priss said.  
  
On a road...  
Linna was in her car when the commlink went off. "Damn," she muttered as she turned around.  
  
Genom Headquarters, fifteen minutes later...  
A.D. Police cars were arriving. Nicolas, Ellise, Charles, Leon, and Daily got out. They and 50 officers ran in. They ran down to the basement and saw rubble. Robocop got up and found the sling with the attachments on which his left hand was hooked on one of them. He grabbed it and put it on his shoulder. He then found his gun and picked it up. "Boomer, give up," said Nicholas.  
"You are making a mistake," said Robocop.  
"Drop the weapons, Boomer," ordered Nicolas. "You're under arrest."  
"I am not a Boomer," said Robocop. "We do not have to do this."  
"I said 'Drop the weapons', Boomer," said Nicolas.  
"Quit calling me a 'Boomer'," said Robocop.  
"That is what you are," said Nicolas. "Isn't it?"  
"No," a voice said. The A.D.P.D. looked to see the Knight Sabers in armor. Sylia walked up. "He's a cyborg from another universe."  
Nicolas turned to Robocop. "Is this true?" asked Nicolas. "Did the tech Genom is testing bring you here from another universe?"  
"Yes," said Robocop.  
  
Quincy's office...  
Quincy looked at the camera in the basement. "Damn," said Quincy. He got on a commlink. "Boomers destroy the A.D.P.D. and the cyborg. Just stun the Knight Sabers."  
  
The Basement...  
"I am trying to get on a portal home," said Robocop.  
"Well, go on," said Nicolas.  
"Stop cyborg, Advanced Police, Cyborg, Knight Sabers," said a Boomer. Behind him were thirty more. The A.D.P.D. and Knight Sabers began firing.  
"RUN TOWARDS THE LAB!!!" yelled Sylia.  
Robocop began running towards the lab. He blasted at ten Boomers. They blew up. He saw a door in the way. The door to the lab. He smashed though it. He looked to see Boomers are overwhelming the A.D.P.D. and the Knight Sabers. He got a message on his P.O.V.: "PRIME DIRECTIVE 2: PROTECT THE INNOCENT."  
"Leave them alone," said Robocop. He fired at fifteen Boomers. The Boomers fired at him. Thirteen were damaged. The other two were destroyed. Robocop fell and got back up. His P.O.V. said: "30% DAMAGE. POWER AT 50%." Robocop looked at the portal and ran towards it.  
"Quincy, it is on the universe it was on when the cyborg showed up," said a scientist. "We are on test three."  
"You are not going anywhere," said a Boomer who blasted at the machine. Robocop jumped in. Five seconds after words it blew up. It turned back after seeing the other fifteen blow up. Sylia blasted it then. It then blew up.  
"Hopefully, he's gone back to his home universe," said Sylia as she and the rest of Knight Sabers left.  
The A.D.P.D. soon left. "I guess you can't blame this on malfunction," said Nicolas.  
  
An hour later...  
Quincy came down. "Cover this up," he said.  
"What about the project?" asked the scientist.  
"It's been Terminated," said Quincy as he left.  
  
Knight Sabers H.Q....  
The Knight Sabers arrived. "Well, what do you think happened, Sylia?" asked Priss.  
"I don't know," said Sylia.  
  
A.D.P.D. H.Q....  
Nicholas headed for his office. He wondered what happened to Robocop, too. He hoped Robocop made it home.  
  
To be concluded...  



	7. Chapter 5: Now or Never Alternate Versio...

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Chapter 5: Now or Never  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We don't own the characters involved.  
  
Genom Headquarters...  
The elevator Robocop was in stopped. Robocop got out and walked towards Quincy's office. He kicked down the door. Quincy looked up. "YOU'RE THAT DAMN CYBORG!!!" exclaimed Quincy.  
"Yes, I am," said Robocop. Robocop raised his gun at Quincy. "Are you Quincy Rosenkreutz?"  
"Yes," said Quincy.  
"If I do not make it out of this universe, I am taking you in," said Robocop. "Call off the Boomers."  
"It'll be done," said Quincy. Robocop left the office. Quincy got on the commlink. "I WANT ALL BOOMERS TO DESTORY THAT FUCKING CYBORG!!!"  
  
The Elevator...  
Robocop got on, knowing Quincy will likely not do as he said. The elevator stopped at the basement. Robocop got off to see that there are Boomers all over. Robocop looked around. He pulled out his gun. With his machine arm attached, he began to fire at the Boomers. The Boomers fired back. Twenty Boomers were destroyed, thirty damaged. Robocop fell. He got a message a his screen: "POWER LEVER: 70%." Robocop continued on to the lab. A missile hit Robocop. Robocop fell and got back up. A Boomer got up. Robocop fired a blast at the missile launcher. The Boomer blew up and damaged some of the structure. Some of the ceiling and floor collapsed, burying Robocop.  
  
Quincy's office...  
The building shook. "I have to put my felling about the A.D.P.D. aside and call them here," thought Quincy. Quincy got on a commlink. "Mason, are you there?"  
"I'm here," said Mason.  
"Get off your ass and call the A.D.P.D.," said Quincy.  
"But, sir...your feelings toward the A.D.P.D...." said Mason.  
"DO IT!!!" ordered Quincy.  
"Yes, sir," said Mason.  
  
A.D.P.D. Headquarters...  
"Calling all units, the cyborg is at Genom Headquarters," said the dispatcher.  
"All right, officers," ordered Nicholas, "Double time."  
"Well, Let's go," said Daily.  
Leon got to his desk. "I'm ready."  
"Let's go," said Nicholas.  
  
Knight Sabers H.Q....  
Sylia headed towards the lab. She was that Robocop was gone. She got on a commlink. "Priss, Linna, Nene, Murphy's gone," she said, concerned.  
  
A.D.P.D. H.Q....  
Nene ran of to a computer console. She pulled out her commlink. Nene heard Sylia's message. "On my way," Nene said.  
  
The Hot Legs Bar...  
Priss was done signing when she heard the commlink. "I'm coming," Priss said.  
  
On a road...  
Linna was in her car when the commlink went off. "Damn," she muttered as she turned around.  
  
Genom Headquarters, fifteen minutes later...  
A.D. Police cars were arriving. Nicolas, Ellise, Charles, Leon, and Daily got out. They and 50 officers ran in. They ran down to the basement and saw rubble. Robocop got up and found the sling with the attachments on which his left hand was hooked on one of them. He grabbed it and put it on his shoulder. He then found his gun and picked it up. "Boomer, give up," said Nicholas.  
"You are making a mistake," said Robocop.  
"Drop the weapons, Boomer," ordered Nicolas. "You're under arrest."  
"I am not a Boomer," said Robocop. "We do not have to do this."  
"I said 'Drop the weapons', Boomer," said Nicolas.  
"Quit calling me a 'Boomer'," said Robocop.  
"That is what you are," said Nicolas. "Isn't it?"  
"No," a voice said. The A.D.P.D. looked to see the Knight Sabers in armor. Sylia walked up. "He's a cyborg from another universe."  
Nicolas turned to Robocop. "Is this true?" asked Nicolas. "Did the tech Genom is testing bring you here from another universe?"  
"Yes," said Robocop.  
  
Quincy's office...  
Quincy looked at the camera in the basement. "Damn," said Quincy. He got on a commlink. "Boomers destroy the A.D.P.D. and the cyborg. Just stun the Knight Sabers."  
  
The Basement...  
"I am trying to get on a portal home," said Robocop.  
"Well, go on," said Nicolas.  
"Stop cyborg, Advanced Police, Cyborg, Knight Sabers," said a Boomer. Behind him were thirty more. The A.D.P.D. and Knight Sabers began firing.  
"RUN TOWARDS THE LAB!!!" yelled Sylia.  
Robocop began running towards the lab. He blasted at ten Boomers. They blew up. He saw a door in the way. The door to the lab. He smashed though it. He looked to see Boomers are overwhelming the A.D.P.D. and the Knight Sabers. He got a message on his P.O.V.: "PRIME DIRECTIVE 2: PROTECT THE INNOCENT."  
"Leave them alone," said Robocop. He fired at fifteen Boomers. The Boomers fired at him. Thirteen were damaged. The other two were destroyed. Robocop fell and got back up. His P.O.V. said: "30% DAMAGE. POWER AT 50%." Robocop looked at the portal and ran towards it.  
"Quincy, it is on the universe it was on when the cyborg showed up," said a scientist. "We are on test three."  
"You are not going anywhere," said a Boomer who blasted at the machine. The machine blew up. Robocop turned around and blew up the Boomer. Robocop then saw Quincy come down. He pointed his gun at Quincy. "Dead or Alive, you are coming with me," he said.  
"Murphy, please," Sylia said.  
Nicolas stepped up. "You have no proof to say he ordered it," said Nicolas. "Even though he may have."  
Robocop's P.O.V. said: "PRIME DIRECTIVE 3: UPHOLD THE LAW." "I am a cop," Robocop said as he put his gun back in its holster.  
"You can have a future here," said Leon. "What's your name?"  
"Alex Murphy," said Robocop. "Some people call me Robocop."  
Nicolas turned to Robocop. "Welcome to the A.D.P.D., Murphy."  
"Thanks," said Robocop. The Knight Sabers left.  
Daily turned to Robocop. "Let's get him fixed up."  
Soon, the A.D.P.D. and Robocop left.  
Quincy turned to the scientist. "The project is Terminated," he said he left for his office.  
  
To be concluded...  



	8. Epilogue

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Epilogue  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We do not own the characters involved.  
  
Detroit, the Near Future...  
Sgt. Reed was looking around the warehouse when a pink light showed up. Reed looked up. Robocop stepped out of the light. The light then disappeared. Reed stepped towards Robocop. "Where were you for the last fifteen minutes?" asked Reed.  
"Are you kidding? I was in an Alternate Universe for two days," said Robocop.  
"No, you were gone for fifteen minutes," said Reed. "Must have been smoke and mirrors. Murphy, why do you look like you've been though hell?"  
"You may be right," said Robocop. He didn't want to think about why he was gone for fifteen minutes, but it felt like two days. He just headed back for his car. He got in it and headed back for Metro West to be repaired. He wondered if he'd ever see the Knight Sabers, the A.D.P.D., and/or Genom again.  
  
The End.  



	9. Epilogue Alternate Version

Robocop/Bubblegum Crisis 2040: Lost in an Alternate Universe  
Epilogue  
By RobotwtsuwanBat and ShadowHawk  
  
We don't own the character involved.  
  
Megalo City, a month later...  
A car sped towards A.D.P.D. Headquarters. It stopped as soon as it got into the garage. Out stepped Robocop. On the left side of his chestplate, there was the A.D.P.D. emblem. He walked pass Nene. "Hi, Murphy," Nene said.  
"Hello," Robocop said. Robocop continued to walk. He walked into the shooting gallery.  
"Well, Hello, Murphy," said Leon.  
"Hello, McNichol," said Robocop.  
He had gotten use to being a member of the A.D.P.D., but he still missed Detroit. He had been repaired after the Genom incident. "Boomer attack on Second Street," said the dispatcher.  
"Robocop got up. He walked towards Daily. "Does the Department ever get a day to rest?" asked Robocop.  
"Rarely," said Daily.  
Robocop got in his car and headed towards the location. He knew one day, he might be able to take down Genom, but until then he would try Serve Megalo City, Protect it's citizen, and uphold the law.  
  
The End.  



End file.
